Along with the improvement of people's living standards, bread-baking machines have gradually become household appliances. As shown in FIG. 1, the bread-baking machines now available on the market comprises a drive system 1, a heating elements 2, a base assembly 3, a drive axle 4, a base board 5, a chamber base 6, a housing 7, an oven 8, a bread chamber is 9, a top cap 10, a circuit board 11, a stirring axle 12, a stirring blade 13 and a motor 14. The motor 14 drives the drive axle 4 through the drive system 1, to rotate the stirring blade 13 via the stirring axle 12, and the stirring blade 13 kneads the ingredients into dough, which goes through the process of fermentation, shaping and baking before the bread is made. However, this type of bread-baking machine cannot meet the different tastes of the various family members because only the bread of one taste can be baked in its single bread chamber at one time.